


Reunited at Last

by Storywriter254



Series: Ross Geller's Turn of Luck [2]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Humor, Implied Suicide Attempt, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storywriter254/pseuds/Storywriter254
Summary: A Year after Ross' 'incident', his life seems close to perfect but when an old friend comes along with a major problem, how will he react and how will he be able to help?





	Reunited at Last

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: MENTION OF SUICIDE ATTEMPT
> 
> If you haven't read the first story in this series, 'Tired Of It All', I highly recommend you do or else you risk being confused as to what's going on.

The news of Emily's Pregnancy was no doubt a shock to Ross. This wasn’t exactly something he was told every day. The first time it was under less happier circumstances but his son Ben made it all worth it. This time, he wasn’t divorced when he was told and now he had both a wife and lover to celebrate the news with.

Rachel was the first to know. She was ecstatic as she was going to help raise a child with Ross and Emily side by side. Even though it wasn’t her child, she felt like a second mother already

The news was broken down to the group in Monica’s apartment. There was little doubt that the group took it well.

“Oh my god! Congratulations” Monica said, hugging her sister-in-law.

“Thank you” Emily said with a big grin.

“How long are you?” Chandler asked.

“She looks about 5 foot, 8 inches” Phoebe said.

Everyone looked at Phoebe.

“....sweetie, I think he means how long has Emily been pregnant” Rachel said.

“Oh. Well I don’t know that” Phoebe said.

“I think about 5 or 6 weeks in” Emily said.

“Well when did you start noticing?” Monica asked.

“Well when I went out to lunch one day, I realized I had a….sort of craving for...something not exactly eaten everyday by people” Emily said.

“What was it?” Monica asked.

“A chocolate pickle milkshake topped with whipped cream and ketchup” Emily said.

The group looked oddly at the Englishwoman.

“I’m pregnant. Don’t judge me” Emily said.

“Lady, that sounds like one nasty meal” Joey said.  
Monica smacked Joey’s arm.

“Don’t be rude” Monica angrily whispered.

“Sorry. I actually had those cravings myself sometimes” Joey said with an embarrassed smile.

“It’s alright, Joey. It does sound pretty disgusting, doesn’t it? I just had this urgency. Anyway, the next sign was the next week. One night, I woke up and I felt just horrible. I felt like I was going to vomit so I went to the bathroom and….well, I did just that. I vomited in the toilet” Emily explained.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Ross asked. No wonder the bathroom smelt awful that morning.

“I didn’t want to cause a fuss and I didn’t want it to interfere with my job. So anyway, I realized I had all the symptoms of a pregnant woman so I went to a drug store and bought some pregnancy tests. Both came up positive and that brings us to today” Emily said.

“Well I think that’s just wonderful. It’ll be a new edition to this little family of ours” Chandler said.

“I agree. Cheers to Emily” Monica said.

“To Emily” Everyone said.

Emily was flushed. “Thank you, thank you all. I hope I’ll be a good mother”

“You will be, Emily. I’m sure of it and I’ll be right there beside you every step of the way” Rachel said, kissing Emily on the lips.

“Ooh, Emily and Rachel kissing” Chandler said.

“Nice” Joey said.

Monica gave a stern look at the two idiots behind her. She looked back at Emily.

“Well, I’m very happy for all of you. We’re going to need to plan a baby shower in the next few months” Monica said.

“Oh good, I can’t wait!......We’re not actually going to try to clean the baby before it’s born, right?” Phoebe said.

Everyone laughed.

Before Phoebe could give a retaliation, a knock on the door was heard.  
That was strange. Everyone was here. Who could that be?

Ross turned and opened the door. It was his ex-wife Carol and his son Ben.

“Carol? Ben? This is a nice surprise. What are you doing here?” Ross asked.

Carol and Ben came inside and said “Ben, could you go watch TV for a minute? I need to talk to daddy”

Ben went to the TV and turned it on and turned to a cartoon.

“Will you excuse me, Emily? Rachel?” Ross asked.

“Yes, darling” Emily said.

“Of course” Rachel said, kissing his cheek.

Ross and Carol went to the kitchen area.

“Carol, what’s going on? Is something wrong? Where’s Susan?” Ross asked.

“Well…….that’s actually why I came…..you see…..Susan and I are getting a divorce” Carol said.

Ross widened his eyes. “What?!” 

Everyone turned and looked at the two. Carol moved Ross to a more private area.

“Keep your voice down, please” Carol whispered.

“What are you talking about? What happened?” Ross asked.

“Susan….found someone else” Carol said.

“You’re kidding me. She cheated on you?” Ross asked.

“Yes….yes she did” Carol said.

“I can’t believe this. When did you find out?” Ross asked.

“A few days ago. It was with a new colleague from work. When I found out, I confronted her. She moved out soon after. Funny thing is she kept insisting it wasn’t really anyone’s fault” Carol said.

“Carol, I’m very sorry. I never expected something like this to happen” Ross said.

He held Carol in a close hug. He patted her back as some tears rolled down Carol’s cheeks.

As he and Carol parted, he moved his hands to her face and wiped the tears away.

“Why don’t you and Ben stay with me and Emily for a while? We have plenty of room” Ross said.

“Oh, Ross, I couldn’t do that. I heard about your new job and I know you’re probably pretty busy and I don’t want to be a bother” Carol said.

“Carol, you’re family. You’re not a bother at all…..Come stay with us. I insist you do” Ross said.

Carol stayed silent for a while before smiling and saying “You were always a very kind person, Ross. That’s what I loved about you….alright”

Ross smiled. He kissed her head and said “Good. Now come on, let’s go and celebrate with the others. Emily’s pregnant you know”

“Oh, really? That’s so wonderful!” Carol said.

Carol went to Emily and said her congratulations before giving her a hug.

“Thank you, Carol….where’s Susan?” Emily asked.

Carol frowned before saying “I’ll explain later”

The rest of the get-together went smoothly. The group wished one last congratulations to Emily before they went on their way.

* * *

_*Ross and Emily's apartment*_

Carol explained the situation to Ross, Emily and Rachel when Ben was put to bed.

“I don’t believe it. She was so nice when I showed her around London” Emily said.

“I never really liked her. It seems like she goes around sleeping with the prettiest woman she sees at the time” Rachel said. 

That didn’t really make Carol feel any better. Rachel noticed.

“I didn’t mean it like that, Carol. You’re gorgeous. Susan missed out on a great woman” Rachel said.

“Thank you, Rachel” Carol said with a smile.

“Does Ben know yet?” Ross asked.

Carol just looked at Ross with a sort of guilty face.

“Carol……..come on now. You didn’t tell him?” Ross asked with a frustrated look on his face.

“I’m sorry, Ross. I just couldn’t. It would just break his heart. They really did have a wonderful step-mom and step-son relationship” Carol said.

Ross sighed. “Well the longer we wait, the harder it’ll hurt. We’ll have to tell him tomorrow” 

Carol sighed. Ross was right. This couldn’t wait anymore. No matter how much it would hurt, Carol needed to tell her son.

“Well, I need to go to work early tomorrow so I need to head out” Rachel said. She kissed Ross and Emily. She turned to Carol and gave her a deep hug.

“It’ll be alright, Carol. You’re among friends, now” Rachel said.

“I know. Thank you all” Carol said.

Rachel pulled away and kissed Carol on the cheek. She went out of the apartment, leaving the three alone.

“I’m afraid I’m the same way, Ross. I need to be at work early tomorrow so I need to go to bed” Emily said, kissing Ross before she said goodnight to Carol and went to their bedroom. That left Ross and Carol alone together.

“I guess I deserve all of this” Carol said.

“What?” Ross asked confused.

“This is life getting back at me for what I did to you those years ago when I left you for Susan” Carol said.

“Carol, no. Don’t think that. This is not your fault” Ross said.

“Yes it is. I just had to be attracted to her because she made me feel things I’ve never felt….I thought she was my true love” Carol said.

“You couldn’t have known, Carol. You didn’t know you liked women and you didn’t know what kind of person Susan was” Ross said.

“To be honest, ever since Susan left, I don’t know what to feel right now” Carol said.

“What do you mean?” Ross asked.

“I mean I’m really sure whether or not I really am a Lesbian. Being with Susan made me thought I was but now that we’re over…….I’ve sort of lost the attraction I used to have for women” Carol said.

“What? So….you’re not a Lesbian anymore” Ross asked, still confused.

“I mean, I’m still attracted to women but…..I don’t know. I guess I’m also still attracted to men somewhat. I guess I’m what they call Bi-Sexual” Carol said.

Ross widened his eyes. Well that was something he wasn’t expecting.

“Ross….I never really apologized for what I did so I’m just going to say it: I’m really sorry I left you for Susan” Carol said.

“It’s alright, Carol. You don’t need to apologize….for anything” Ross said.

“Well I feel like I do. I’m realizing how you felt when I left you for Susan and…..it doesn’t feel good” Carol said, adding a sad laugh at the end.

“Well, I admit I felt awful when you left me but knowing I still had you and Ben in my life made every pain I had in my body go. Carol….I’m here for you, Rachel’s here for you, Emily’s here for you, my friends are your friends. We’ll help you in any way we can” Ross said.

Carol gave a genuine smile. “Thanks, Ross. You’re a very sweet man”

“Thanks….I try” Ross said.

Carol gave Ross a small kiss on the cheek.

“Alright….I have to go to bed now. I have a class to teach along with office hours and Exams to grade. Now, are you sure you’re comfortable sleeping on the couch? I’m more than happy to give you my side of the bed” Ross said.

“It’s alright, Ross. I’m just thankful you’re here for me” Carol said.

“Well….alright. Good night, Carol” Ross said, giving her one last hug before heading off to bed.

Carol smiled. She could tell why she fell in love with him many years ago…...now he was older, wiser and more loving than the one from the one she divorced. He looked very handsome and he was now a Professor at a very prestigious university, close to Ivy League. Along with that, he had a baby on the way and lovely women that loved him….she had to admit, she was jealous of him. Kind of ironic considering how jealous he was of Carol and Susan not that long ago.

She decided to go exploring around the apartment. She went to the kitchen and found some pieces of paper on the counter. 

Carol knew it wasn’t right snooping but she decided to look for curiousness.

Rent, car insurance and a letter from Ross’ life insurance company.

She looked around and saw no one coming so she decided to read it.

_“Dear Mr. Geller,_

_It has come within our attention that in the year before, you have attempted to take your life. -”_

Carol nearly dropped the letter as she gasped. Ross tried to kill himself….why? She suddenly got very worried.

The rest of the letter was a reminder that his life insurance policy didn’t cover suicide attempts so it would be in his best interest to not commit this horrendous act and seek therapeutic help.

Carol held in her breath and stood there for some time. She had to find out why. He seemed alright but she just had to be sure. She couldn’t lose him. She didn’t know what she would do if he was gone.

She went out of the kitchen and went to the table where a pillow and blankets were laid out for her. After turning off the lights, she covered herself in blankets and rested her head on the pillow. It took her an hour to get to sleep, thinking about what might have happened if Ross had succeeded.

* * *

_*The next day*_

When Carol and Ben woke up, they found waffles for Ben and a plate full of eggs, buttered toast and hashed potatoes. 

She found a note on the table.  
_  
“Hope you enjoy the breakfast I served. Thank God Monica taught me how to make breakfast or I’d be eating fast food for breakfast every day of my life. Have a wonderful day._

_Love,_  
Ross”  


She held the note close to her chest. What a sweet man. She looked around and saw that the papers she saw last night were gone. No doubt he must have thought she didn’t see them but she did indeed and he had a lot of explaining to do when he got home.

After eating her breakfast, she took Ben to school. She took a few days off work because of the separation but was going to use this time wisely. 

She returned to the apartment and used her housewife skills to do a thorough clean of the entire living space. She cleaned any dirty spot she could find and more. 

When she was done cleaning the entire apartment, it was around 2 in the afternoon.

The door opened and Ross came in.

“Hey Carol” Ross said.

“Hey Ross” Carol said, smiling.

“Wow, look at this place. It looks great. Obviously you’ve been busy” Ross said.

“Well, I decided since you’ve been nothing but wonderful to me since I came, I should do something for you” Carol said.

“Well, you didn’t have to do that but thank you very much” Ross said, leaning in and kissing her on the lips.

He widened his eyes and realized what he did. “Oh my god. I am so sorry. I shouldn’t have done that”

“No! No, it’s alright….it felt nice” Carol said.

“Thanks…...I think we need to have a talk” Ross said.

Carol’s body temperature got significantly colder. “Oh….about what?”

“You know? About Ben?” Ross asked.

“Oh, yes! Yes! That’s right. I forgot. I haven’t told him yet but since we’re both his parents, I think it’s best we tell him together” Carol said.

“Alright, that sounds good to me. We’ll go pick him up together” Ross said.

“That sounds wonderful. I don’t think he’s ever spent that time with just you and me” Carol said.

“Well today’s his lucky day then” Ross proclaimed.

They both left the apartment and drove down to Ben’s school. It was just about time school was ending. Normally, Ben would just take a bus ride home but considering the circumstances, he was going to be picked up today.

Ross parked the car outside the front of the school. A few minutes after the bell rang, Ben along with many other school kids came out. Ross honked the car horn. When he turned his heads toward the car, Ross and Carol started waving at him with a smile on both their faces.

Ben ran up to the car and got into the backseat.

“Hey buddy” Ross said.

“Hey Dad” Ben said as he reached in for a hug.

“Hello? What am I? Chopped liver? Give your mother a hug too” Carol asked.

Ben pulled away from his father and hugged Carol too.

“So how was school today, buddy?” Ross asked.

“Alright” Ben said.

“What did you learn?” Carol asked.

“Nothing” Ben asked.

Ross laughed. “Now come on Ben. Surely you learned something. How about something from the top of your head?”

“Uh….well I guess not enough because I have to go back tomorrow” Ben said.

Carol laughed while Ross nodded. “Good answer”

“So mom…..where’s Mom Susan?” Ben asked.  
Ross and Carol looked at each other and frowned.

“Well….Ben, there’s actually something your mom and I have to tell you….” Ross said.

“What?” Ben asked.

“Honey….Susan and I are divorcing. We’re...breaking up I guess you could say” Carol said.

“.....You and Mom Susan don’t love each other anymore?” Ben asked.

“Well…...I do love her in a way but not really in the way I used to” Carol said.

“Oh…….” Ben said, looking down.

“Ben, I know this seems hard but sometimes 2 people aren’t compatible with one another and they make a mistake when marrying each other. They usually learn it pretty quick or after a little while. Sometimes a long time but that doesn’t mean it had anything to do with you. Susan still loves you very much” Ross said.

“Will I see her again?” Ben asked.

Ross looked to Carol and she said “Well…..I don’t know. If I had to guess, I would probably say yes but I’m really not so sure”

Ben didn’t really say anything the rest of the ride home which kind of worried the parents. He wasn’t crying so that was a good sign but he didn’t look very happy to hear it. When they got home to the apartment, Ross said “Hey champ, do you need any help with your homework?”

“I don’t think so” Ben said and then he went off into the guest bedroom which was for the time being his room.

“He’s not taking it very well, I suppose” Ross said.

“Well, it’s to be expected I guess. I think he at least understands” Carol said.

Ross nodded. “Well, it was good to tell him so he wouldn’t have to find out on his own” 

“Yes it was…...speaking of which….” Carol said.

Ross looked back at her, confused. “What is it?”

“I…..I saw the letter from your life insurance company” Carol said.

Ross still looked confused before realizing what she meant. He opened his mouth as he shuddered. His biggest fear came true.

“.....Oh” Ross said.

“What happened? Why did you do it? Why didn’t you tell me?” Carol asked frantically, getting more upset with each question.

Ross hesitated before answering “Those are all good questions and to be honest, I can’t really tell you why”

“Chicken shit, Ross. You know why. You just don’t want to tell me. As your….friend, could you please tell me. Please?” Carol said, taking Ross’ hands in her own.

Ross sighed. “Well….as you probably know, Emily and I got married last year and you see, I made a….pretty big mistake at our wedding”

“What happened?” Carol asked.

Ross explained what happened at his and Emily’s wedding. About the name switch, about the honeymoon to Greece and then how Emily made him choose between her and seeing Rachel and Ross chose to keep seeing Rachel (As a friend, of course). After that, he told her about his morbid depression and how he didn’t find joy in anything anymore so he decided to just end it once and for all with a knife.

He even (With great consideration) showed her the scars he had under his left arm which made Carol swell with tears. She took his arm and looked at it. He cut his arm 6 times.

“Filing for divorce against someone is easy…….coping with it isn’t, especially when I’ve gone through it more than once” Ross said.

“Oh, Ross” Carol said, wrapping her arms around him in a close embrace.

Ross kept a sad smile on his face as he felt his ex-wife cry on his shoulder.

“I’m so sorry for what I put you through” Carol said.

“Carol, how many times do I have to tell you? You don’t need to apologize” Ross said.

“Stop it with that, Ross. When you do something like that to yourself, yes I do” Carol said. She looked at his arm again and started kissing his scars. It kind of tickled so it made Ross giggle a little.

“Carol, that tickles” Ross said.

“Good, then I’m doing my part to ease your pain” Carol said.

“Carol, stop it with this, this is ridc-” Ross tried to say before Carol moved her lips to Ross’ mouth. He widened his eyes as he realized what was happening.

He wanted to stop it but for some reason he didn’t. He closed his eyes and returned the kiss.

About 30 seconds later, Ben came out of his room (Unbeknownst to his mother and father) and went to the kitchen to ask his dad a question about a math problem when he saw them kissing.

His jaw dropped. Ross and Carol parted and smiled at each other before turning and seeing Ben. Their happy expressions turned to that of horror.

“Ben! I….it’s not what it looks like” Ross said, rolling up his sleeves so his son wouldn’t see his shame.

“We...were just having a friendly kiss….a long friendly kiss. You’ve heard of those, right?” Carol asked.

Ben ran back to his room and locked the door with Ross running after him.

Carol laid her head in her hands. What did she just do?

Ross tried to get Ben to open the door with no success. Eventually, he gave up and went back to the kitchen. He sat down in the chair he was sitting in.

“It’s funny. Usually a child is thrilled when his 2 divorced parents are kissing” Ross said with a smile.

“Well he technically was thrilled, just not the good kind” Carol said.

“Well, I do have to admit…..that was a pretty good kiss” Ross said.

“I’m sorry, Ross. I shouldn’t have done that. You’re married and plus you have Rachel. How would they react if they saw us like this?” Carol asked.

“I don’t know…..and I mean that honestly, this isn’t the most normal of relationships but I’m not really complaining with it” Ross said.

Carol giggled. “I can see why. They’re both very pretty and open-minded”

“Yeah, they are, aren’t they?” Ross asked.

Carol thought about what she was about to say before going out on a limb and saying it.

“Ross….I know it’s probably way too late for this but…..I think I’m still in love with you” Carol said.

Ross smiled and took her hand. “Carol, I think you’re overreacting” 

“No Ross, I don’t think I am. I think I realized how much you really mean to me with all you’ve done for me so far. You’re loving, caring, smart, handsome. You’re everything a woman would want in a man” Carol said.

Ross flushed and chuckled. “Well, I’m flattered Carol but aren’t you still attracted to women?”

“Well I am but like I said yesterday, I still have attractions for men and well…..I’m still attracted to you, Ross” Carol said.

Ross stayed silent for a moment before saying “Carol….I thank you for thinking so well of me and in another day, I might feel the same but I don’t really know how it would work right now”

“I understand but….I still think I love you” Carol said.

“Well, I’m sorry Carol but I think we can only be close friends right now” Ross said.

Carol nodded. “You’re probably right. Can I have at least one last kiss before we end it?”

Ross smiled. How could he deny that? He leaned in and met Carol’s lips with his as they shared another kiss. He had to admit, kissing Carol now was far better than kissing Carol 6 years ago. He felt that this Carol was a more sincere and loving woman then when she didn’t know she was a lesbian (Actually Bi-Sexual but she didn’t know she was Bi-Sexual until a few days ago).

This one lasted longer than their previous one. They kind of lost track of how long it’s been but neither really wanted to end it because they both knew it was probably the last they would ever share (At least a kiss like this).

Just then, the door opened and in came Emily and Rachel. They turned to see Ross and Carol kissing. Ross opened his eyes to see them both and suddenly pulled away and stood up.

“Emily! Rachel! I...it’s not what it looks like, it was just a friendly kiss!” Ross said.

Carol turned and saw them as well and stood up. “He’s telling the truth. It really was. It’s just that I’m kind of still in love with Ross and I just wanted one last kiss from him before we would stop talking about any more chances of us being together”

Emily and Rachel looked at each other then started whispering to each other.

“I know you two must be furious with me right now but please don’t blame Ross. He’s completely innocent in this. I’ll just take my leave and head back home. Just let me tell Ben” Carol said.

“Carol. May Rachel and I have a word with you?” Emily asked.

“Oh. Yes...of course” Carol said.

Rachel pointed to Ross. “You. Bedroom”

“But I-” Ross tried to protest before Rachel gave him her evil eye.

“Bedroom” She said sternly.

Ross got up and went to his bedroom like a child in trouble with his mother. This was not exactly an ideal situation to be in. His wife and his lover come in and see him kissing his ex-wife while his son is in the next room. Hopefully he’ll come out of this without a broken leg, arm, nose or anything he expected to be hit at the end of this.

* * *

_*30 minutes later*_

Ross laid in his bed as Emily, Rachel and Carol came in. He smiled sheepishly at the three women.

“Hello Ross” Emily said with a glare.

“Hi” Ross said.

“When we were coming home, we were planning a special evening for you and now….this changes everything” Rachel said.

Ross blinked repeatedly in shock and horror. This was not sounding good.

“I’ve been thinking Ross and I take it back. This really is your fault and you’re going to be punished. Very, very badly” Carol said, cracking her knuckles.

Ross moved back in the bed with pure dread on his face. He closed his eyes.  
“Whatever you do, please be gentle” Ross said.

As his eyes were closed, the three women looked at each other with grins on their faces, trying to keep the other from giggling too loud.

Carol went to the bed, crawled on it and shoved her lips onto Ross’. 

Ross opened his eyes and saw Carol kissing him. When he realized what was happening, he closed his eyes as he and Carol’s tongue intertwined with each other. It had been a LONG time since he did something like this with Carol.

Emily and Rachel crawled onto the bed with Carol. When Carol pulled away, he saw the two other women to the left and right of Carol. He was surrounded.

Emily laughed. “You should have seen the look on your face, Ross”

“Priceless” Rachel added through stifling giggles.

“So….you’re not mad?” Ross asked.

“No, of course not. As a matter of fact, we’ve been talking about this over Lunch. We were thinking about Carol joining our little relationship. Your little makeout session with Carol was the perfect opportunity for us to ask her” Emily explained.

“Although we weren’t too thrilled about you going through with it already without telling us” Rachel said.

“....Sorry” Ross said, embarrassed.

“No need to apologize, Ross. I already explained this to Emily and Rachel” Carol said.

“So…..we’re” Ross trailed.

“We’re together Ross. All of us” Carol said.

“Good lord” Ross said.

“Let’s hold off on the praying and focus on right now, babe” Rachel said.

“Wait, wait….what about Ben?” Ross asked.

“He’s out at one of his friends’ house. The mother just picked him up” Carol said.

“We have the next 3 hours to ourselves, sweetie” Emily said.

“.....Oh my” Ross said, as the three women closed in on him.

* * *

_*2 hours later*_

Ross was in a bathrobe drinking water on a chair. Very interesting hours past by then again it’s not everyday he had a foursome with three gorgeous women. As a matter of fact, this was actually the first time he could actually say he had something like that.

Emily was also dressed in her bathrobe while Carol put back on her clothes. Rachel just came out of the room in Ross’ white t-shirt he wore beneath his suit with her tan legs on display He looked up and groaned.

“Why is it that whatever a man wears, a woman wears it 100 times better?” Ross asked.

“Well, you should consider growing some of these” Rachel said, gesturing to her breasts.

Ross looked and shook his head.

“Nah, too much work” Ross said.

“I have to say after 6 years of not being with a man, the first experience I had in so long was a rather pleasant one” Carol said.

“Yes. Pretty surprising the first time you realize that men are actually useful for something” Emily said.

The three women giggled while Ross rolled his eyes. He needed to start hanging out more with Chandler and Joey.

* * *

_*3 months later*_

Carol and Ben moved in with Ross and Emily after moving their things and selling their home. Ben was still sore about Susan but he understood why her and Carol ended their relationship and even though he was losing a motherlike figure, he was gaining two by moving in with his father and now, he’d get to see his father more often.

He didn’t exactly know how to react to his mother and father getting back together. Of course, he was partly happy about it because he would actually be with both his biological parents but he was more comfortable with his old life. Carol and Ross knew of his slight discomfort about this but knew he would adjust.

Ross Geller was doing pretty alright for himself. With his son by him and 3 beautiful women who loved him, he felt like he could run a marathon and back.

Emily was getting more visibly pregnant but still maintained a good figure although the pregnancy symptoms were becoming more apparent with cravings and mood swings but she was still a delight to be around.

Rachel made a breakthrough in her career. She became an Executive at Ralph Lauren with both her experience and good word from Emily’s uncle. The group of 4 celebrated with a night of fun……..

As for the group, they were doing pretty much the same with Chandler and Monica falling more in love and Joey and Phoebe…..still being Joey and Phoebe. They reacted nicely to the news. Monica thought it would be great to have Carol back in her life again, Phoebe liked that they would have someone to talk to, Joey and Chandler wondered what this power Ross Geller had over women when he was seen as a huge geek in high school. They guessed women their age digged smart guys.

Overall, Ross was made happier by his and Carol’s reuniting along with seeing his son more often. For the first time in his entire life, he felt complete.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to be honest, this isn't a story I thought of at the top of my head. The general concept was given to me by a writer named rachgreengeller on Fanfiction.net and their story Full Circle (Who unfortunately never finished the story) which while it does have different story lines, the concept is pretty much the same.
> 
> Thank you reading my story. If you enjoyed it, please leave a kudos and also please leave a comment whether you enjoyed it or felt there could be improvements to be made. However, please be respectful if you write a critique. I will ignore any comment that flat out insults me or my work.
> 
> Again, thank you for reading.


End file.
